The Force Behind the Power
| length = | label = Motown | producer = | prev_title = Greatest Hits Live | prev_year = 1989 | next_title = Stolen Moments: The Lady Sings... Jazz and Blues | next_year = 1993 | misc = }} [ AllMusic review] }} The Force Behind the Power is the eighteenth studio album by American singer Diana Ross, released in September 1991 on Motown Records. The album reached No. 11 on the UK Albums chart. Singles "When You Tell Me That You Love Me" reached No. 2 on the UK Singles chart and No. 26 on the Billboard Adult Contemporary Songs chart. "One Shining Moment" and the album's title track reached Nos. 10, and 27 on the UK Singles chart. If We Hold on Together reached No. 11 on the UK Singles chart and No. 23 on the Billboard Adult Contemporary Songs chart. "You're Gonna Love it" rose to No. 24 on the US Dance Club Songs chart. A cover of Barbra Streisand's "Heart (Don't change my mind)" also reached No. 31 on the UK Singles chart. "If We Hold on Together" was from Don Bluth's 1988 animated adventure film The Land Before Time. It rose to prominence after it was released as a single worldwide in the latter part of 1988 (most prominently in Japan in 1990, after it was used as the theme song for the TBS drama Omoide ni Kawaru Made). It reached #1 on the Japanese International single charts for 12 contiguous weeks making it the biggest selling record by a foreign artist; and in total, sold over 465,000 copies. (subscription only) Commercial reception In the UK the album certified platinum for sales exceeding 300,000 copies. It also went Gold in Japan and various European territories. The album was successful enough internationally that Ross' "Here and Now" World Tour lasted nearly two years. Track listings US edition #"Change of Heart" (Terry Britten, Graham Lyle) – 4:02 #"When You Tell Me That You Love Me" (John Bettis, Albert Hammond) – 4:13 #"Battlefield" (Paul Carrack, Nick Lowe) – 3:35 #"Blame It on the Sun" (Stevie Wonder, Syreeta Wright) – 3:55 #"Heavy Weather" (Michael Sembello) – 4:59 #"The Force Behind the Power" (Stevie Wonder) – 4:45 #"Heart (Don't Change My Mind)" (Robbie Buchanan, Diane Warren) – 4:19 #"Waiting in the Wings" (Andy Hill, Pete Sinfield) – 4:52 #"One Shining Moment" (Vaneese Thomas) – 4:48 #"You're Gonna Love It" (Cydney Davis, Lloyd Tolbert) – 5:11 #"If We Hold on Together" (James Horner, Barry Mann, Will Jennings) – 4:09 International edition #"Change of Heart" (Britten, Lyle) – 4:03 #"When You Tell Me That You Love Me" (Bettis, Hammond) – 4:13 #"Battlefield" (Carrack, Lowe) – 3:35 #"Blame It on the Sun" (Wonder, Wright) – 3:55 #"You're Gonna Love It" (Davis, Tolbert) – 5:11 #"Heavy Weather" (Sembello) – 4:59 #"The Force Behind the Power" (Wonder) – 4:42 #"Heart (Don't Change My Mind)" (Buchanan, Warren) – 4:19 #"Waiting in the Wings" (Hill, Sinfield) – 4:52 #"You and I" (Dormer, Goldo, Vigil) – 4:09 #"One Shining Moment" (Thomas) – 4:48 #"If We Hold on Together" (James Horner, Barry Mann, Will Jennings) – 4:13 #"No Matter What You Do" (duet with Al B. Sure!) (Brown, West) – 5:09 Personnel * Diana Ross – lead vocals * John Barnes – keyboards (1, 5, 9), synthesizer (1, 5, 6, 9), synthesizer programming (1, 5, 6, 9), Synclavier (1, 5, 6, 9), Synclavier programming and arrangements (1, 5, 6, 9) * Llyod Tolbert – keyboards (1, 5, 9), synthesizer programming (1, 5, 6, 9), arrangements (1, 5, 9) * Kevin Perry – additional programming (1, 5, 6, 9) * Andrew Scheps – additional programming (1, 5, 6, 9) * Robbie Buchanan – keyboards (2, 3, 4, 8, 9) * James A. Carmichael – arrangements (1, 5, 6, 9), keyboards (6), synthesizer (6) * Stevie Wonder – all instruments (7), arrangements (7), choir arrangement (7) * Rob Arbittier – programming (7) * Atle Bakken – programming (7) * Malcolm Cecil – programming (7) * Randy Kerber – keyboards (12) * Guy Moon – keyboards (12) * Carlos Rios – guitar (1, 5, 6, 9) * Michael Landau – guitar (2, 3, 4, 8, 11) * Andrew Gold – acoustic guitar (3), organ (3) * Waddy Wachtel – guitar (12) * Freddie Washington – bass (2, 3, 4, 8) * Larry Klein – bass (11) * Leland Sklar – bass (12) * Carlos Vega: drums (2, 3, 4, 8, 9) * Michael Fisher – percussion (2, 3, 4, 8, 9, 11), vibraphone (3) * Nathaniel Kunkel – percussion (9) * Warren Ham – harmonica (3, 6) * John Helliwell – saxophone (8) * David Campbell – BV arrangements, orchestra arrangements and conductor (2, 3, 4, 8, 11, 12) * Gavyn Wright – orchestra leader (2, 3, 4, 8, 11, 12) * Isobel Griffiths – orchestra contractor (2, 3, 4, 8, 11, 12) * Marva King – backing vocals (1, 5, 6, 9) * Arnold McCuller – backing vocals (1, 5, 6, 9) * Deborah Thomas – backing vocals (1, 5, 6, 9) * Fred White – backing vocals (1, 5, 6, 9) * Peter Asher – backing vocals (2), tambourine (3), drum and percussion programming (11) * Valerie Carter – backing vocals (2, 3, 4, 8, 11, 12) * Kate Markowitz – backing vocals (2, 3, 4, 8, 11, 12) * Cydney Davis – backing vocals (5) * The Andraé Crouch Singers – choir (7) Production * Producers – James Anthony Carmichael (tracks 1, 5, 6 & 9); Peter Asher (tracks 2, 3, 4, 8 & 10–13); Stevie Wonder (track 7) * Co-producer on track 7: Nathan Watts * Executive producer: Diana Ross * A&R direction: Debbie Sandridge * Album coordinator: Marylata E. Jacob * Engineers: Calvin Harris and Jack Rouben (tracks 1, 5, 6 & 9); Frank Wolf (tracks 2, 3, 4, 8, 10, 11, 12); Steve Van Arden (track 7) * Assistant engineers: Mark Hagen and Andrew Scheps (tracks 1, 5, 6 & 9); Bryant Arnett, Darren Godwin, Mike Harlow, Nathaniel Kunkel Ken Lauber and Gil Morales (tracks 2, 3, 4, 8, 10, 11, 12); Jimmy Sandweiss (track 7) * Recorded at Bill Schnee Studio, Studio F, Wonderland Studios, Westlake Audio, Off Meleose Recording Studio and The Complex (Los Angeles, CA); Cal Harris Studios (Woodland Hills, CA); The Sandbox (Easton, CT); Abbey Road Studios (London, England) * Digital editing on track 7: R.R. Harlan * Mixing: Calvin Harris (tracks 1, 5, 6 & 9); Frank Wolf (tracks 2, 3, 4, 8, 10, 11, 12); Steve Van Arden (track 7) * Mixed at Conway Studios (Hollywood, CA), The Complex, Cal Harris Studios and Wonderland Studios * Mastered by Chris Bellman at Bernie Grundman Mastering (Hollywood, CA) * Art direction: Dennis Woloch * Design concept: Diana Ross * Painting: Barry Kamen * Photography: Herb Ritts * Assistant to Diana Ross: Judith Service Certifications References Category:1991 albums Category:Motown albums Category:Diana Ross albums Category:Albums produced by Peter Asher Category:New jack swing albums